


first thing in the morning

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [390]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sakura goes to wake up her older brother.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Kinomoto Touya
Series: Commissions [390]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 7





	first thing in the morning

Sakura is not used to being up so early that she has to go and wake up Touya, but she is still willing to do so. Their father is out of town, so they have the house to themselves, and when she gets up and gets dressed in her uniform, she then heads out of her room, bounding down the hall to his bedroom, not bothering to be quiet, since she knows that she has to wake him up either way. In fact, she is a little surprised that he is still asleep when she opens the door to his room and lets herself in, but there he is, still sound asleep in his bed.

Sakura moves closer, contemplating how she is going to wake him up, deciding to start by yanking the covers off of him. But when she does that, throwing them aside, she is suddenly distracted, noticing the tent in his pajama pants. Her eyes widen as she stares at it, trying to process what it is that she is looking at. Of course, she has some idea of what it is, but this is her first time seeing something like this in person, and what’s more, she did not expect it to be this big.

Is this normal, or is her brother actually really big? She is not sure, but she can’t stop staring at his erection, wondering what it is that he is dreaming about to have him in such a state, and wondering if she should even wake him up right now. He might be embarrassed to have her see him like this, but even thinking about that, she can’t stop herself from moving forward, wanting to investigate closer. Sakura just can’t help her curiosity, and she has never seen this in person before, has never had a chance to satisfy that curiosity. The fact that it belongs to her brother does not really effect her one way or another, or perhaps it excites her a little bit more, because this is a side of Touya that she has never seen before.

As she leans in, she starts to sniff, noticing his scent, and that increases her excitement, as well as her curiosity. Slowly and carefully, she starts to pull his pants down, startling a bit at the easy way that it springs out, completely exposed with her barely doing anything. Now, she can see it for herself; her brother’s cock really is pretty big, a lot bigger than she would have expected, and she wonders what anyone is supposed to do with something like that.

From her limited knowledge of sex, she knows roughly what one is _supposed_ to do with it, but she has no idea how it would be possible with something of that size. He is just so big, and she is so small…is she really imagining herself doing something like that with her brother? She blushes, trying to push the mental image out of her mind, but she finds that she just can’t, and instead, she leans back down to start inhaling again, wanting to catch more of his scent.

She buries her nose all the way down, taking it in, deeply inhaling, overwhelmed by it all. Though Sakura is not sure how to describe this, she knows that she likes it, that it is definitely a big part of what is attracting her right now, and making her think those sorts of thoughts about Touya, of all people. She has completely forgotten about waking him up, has forgotten about everything other than this moment, and if she did remember it at all, she would just be glad that he has not woken up yet, because that allows her to keep getting away with her exploration of his body.

As she moves up, sniffing all the way along his cock, she finally reaches the tip, and can see that something is dribbling out from the top, a thin liquid that makes her even more curious, wanting to know what it is, what it smells like, even what it tastes like. She has never been so curious in all her life, and she lets her tongue flick out a little bit, to lick it up.

At that point, Sakura can’t help herself, and can’t help but lick a little more, wanting to get another taste, and then another, as his cock continues to leak. She is so caught up in it all that she does not notice him starting to stir, not realizing that this is what it has taken to get him to wake up. At the same time, Touya is startled awake as he realizes that the sensations he felt in his very vivid dream were not actually part of a dream at all.

A hand comes down on the back of Sakura’s head and she jumps, screaming a bit. Touya shakes his head, chuckling. “Seriously, it’s way too early to be that loud. You’re screaming like some kind of wild monster,” he scolds her.

Sakura can’t see how he is handling this all so casually, though. She gawks at him, struggling to find her voice to speak, not sure if there is any way to explain what she is doing to him, something that she should have thought about long before allowing herself to get caught in the act. Stammering, she manages to choke out, “T-touya, I was just…I was just coming to wake you up…”

“Some wake up call, huh?” He laughs again, ruffling her hair. “If you’re that curious, then maybe you should have asked me to teach you instead of just playing with me while I was asleep. I mean, I’m not sure if you would be able to handle that all on your own, not without someone to teach you. Maybe you’re not the only monster in the family, huh?”

He teases her, joking like this is the most natural thing in the world. Internally, he can hardly believe that this is happening, and can hardly believe that he is so lucky, that Sakura would come to him of her own volition, but here she is, and when he was dreaming about her, as well! He has spent a long time fantasizing about her like this, but he has never known quite how to make a move on his little sister, knowing that he would be taking a big risk by trying something like that with her, so to catch her in the act really feels like a perfect stroke of good luck.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” she mumbles, “but I think I really want to do it.” It is cute just how bashful she is about all of this, and it was adorable when he woke up and saw everything that she was doing, with such an earnest and loving look on her face.

“Just put your mouth on it, and start sucking a little bit, alright?” he asks. “It might take you a little while to be able to take all out of it at once, so just start with that first part, okay, Sakura? Just suck on the tip for now, and I can teach you what else to do from there.”

Like this, Touya is able to relax while Sakura starts to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, resting his hand on the back of her head. She inhales deeply while she does this, still wanting to take in his scent, and happy to be able to taste all of the precome that flows out of him, though she still does not know that is what it is called. She does not know anything about any of that, but that just makes it that much more exciting for Touya, who is glad that he gets to teach her everything.

“Stay relaxed, and try and take it a little deeper. You have to be careful that you don’t choke yourself on it,” he instructs her, but he is not at all surprised when she ducks her head down immediately, and comes up coughing, struggling to regain her composure. Shaking his head, Touya tries not to laugh at her as he says, “I told you to be careful. You need to take it slow, or else that’ll keep happening. Come on, I’m not going anywhere, so there’s really no need to hurry.

“I-I know that,” she mumbles, before she tries to get back to it. She really is too cute like this, and so fun for him to tease. He gently pets her as she takes her time taking him deeper, actually follow his directions this time, and seeing much more successful results this time. As she goes, he gives her more instructions about things she can do while she sucks on him, teaching her what to do with her tongue, and where he feels the most sensitive, making it so that he can barely speak to her for all of his moaning.

This is exactly what he needed, exactly what he has been needing for a long time. He is so lucky that Sakura happened upon him while he was dreaming about her again, imagining something not so different from all of this, and that she was so curious about him and his body that she could not resist exploring him a bit. This gave him the perfect opening to start something with her, and now that they have taken things this far, he knows that they can only get better from here.

Gently, he pets her and pushes her a little bit further down, reminding her to keep her breathing steady, to stay relaxed and slow down or pull back whenever she feels like it is too much for her. His cock is already so deep in her mouth now but, as he predicted, there is still more to go, and he will end up down her throat before he has completely fit himself inside of her. But Sakura is proving herself to be very good at this, learning to deepthroat so quickly that he can’t help but be impressed with her.

Little by little, he pushes more into her mouth, helping her ease her head down onto him as he starts to take control, still not increasing the pace more than she can handle, and all the while, he murmurs praise amidst his instructions, making sure that she knows she is doing a good job, that she is doing everything just perfectly. Finally, after what feels like forever, but also feels like no time at all, she has taken his whole cock down her throat, and though she is struggling against her own gags, she is doing a very good job for him indeed.

“Such a good girl,” he says, his voice wavering, the closer he gets to losing control. “Now, you just stay like that until I finish myself off, and you’ll have something to swallow. After that, I’m going to do something to reward you for learning that so quickly.”

It is rare for Touya to be so tender and gentle with her, but this situation calls for it, rather than teasing her and messing with her so much. His thrusts are slow and easy as he fucks her face, knowing that she will not be able to take much more than that, that he is far too big for her to handle just yet, not without more practice. Sakura does gag a bit, making a few choked noises, but she does not try and tug back, like he told her to if things got out of hand, so he can only believe that she is not ready to give up just yet.

And she does not have to endure this for much longer, because soon enough, he is on the edge, and he does not hold back for even a second, groaning as he comes down his little sister’s throat. As he slowly pulls out, Sakura gags a bit more, struggling to swallow it all down, but she does just what her big brother wants her to, so pleased that he has praised her so much this morning.

“Now, how about that reward, Sakura? I bet that got you pretty excited, didn’t it?” he asks her. She nods, not sure what to make of this feeling, but she figures that excitement is definitely one way to describe it, and she is glad that her big brother seems to understand all of these feelings so perfectly, and can easily guide her through all of this.

“Go on and take your panties off, okay?” Ordinarily, a suggestion like that would seem weird to her, but since he is asking her after she pulled his underwear down, she can understand why it might be essential for what comes next. Besides, the weird feeling of excitement that she is getting is mostly concentrated between her legs, accompanied by a strange fluttering in her tummy, so she thinks undressing a bit might help make it better.

Touya has her get on top of him, and he reaches to touch her, making her whimper and squirm. He can feel just how wet she is, pleased with that; he never would have expected his little sister to get so worked up over anything to do with him, but it seems like she is nearly ready for him already. Of course, he is still a little big for her, so he does what he can to help make sure that she is ready, gently fingering her while she tips her head back, whimpering for him, so cute that he can hardly stand it.

“This might hurt a little at first, but I promise if you just try to relax and be patient, then it’s going to feel really good for you,” he says, as he continues to get her ready, teasing her with his fingers until she is crying out for him, unable to deal with these unfamiliar feelings, and in desperate need of _something_ , though she does not know what that is just yet.

Finally, Touya decides that it is time to give her her proper reward, and he moves her, pulling her so that she is straddling his cock. Again, he reminds her that it might hurt, pointing out his size to her, and she seems a little nervous, asking, “Is that really going to fit?”

“Don’t worry, it will,” he assures her, just before he starts to pull her down. Touya is slow about this, giving Sakura plenty of time to adjust to every inch that he fits inside of her, minding the look of discomfort on her face, and being as cautious as he possibly can. She is still taking it very well, determined to see this through to the end even when it hurts her, and he could not be more proud of her.

Right now, he is still too big to fit himself completely inside of her, but that is just fine for now. She feels so perfectly tight around him that it is hard to maintain any form of self-control while he waits for her to get used to him, but he does his best, just the same as she does. He lets her get used to all of this, to make sure that he does not hurt her once he starts to move.

Slowly, he begins to thrust up into her, holding her steady as he uses his little sister’s body. Sakura lets out a sharp moan, and as he looks up at her, he sees an expression on her face like nothing he has ever seen before, though he has come pretty close to imagining it. The look of pure ecstasy on her face, now that she has gotten past the pain, and started to find out exactly what is so enjoyable about sex.

It is not long before Touya is able to pick up the pace, jerking his hips a bit faster, and Sakura moans out more and more for him, becoming so loud and unrestrained. They are lucky that there is no one there to hear them, as she can’t control herself, screaming out as he works her closer and closer to what will probably be her very first orgasm, a feeling that she knows nothing about. There are so many things that she does not understand, that she has her big brother here to teach her all about.

Harder and faster, he pushes her closer and closer to that edge, and though Sakura has no idea what it is that she is feeling, she knows that she never wants that feeling to end. She is reaching for something, not sure what will happen when she does reach it, but once he pushes her over the edge, into a screaming orgasm, she knows that she _has_ reached it, and that is about the only thing that she knows, as she loses her ability to think entirely.

While Sakura is lost in the throes of her own orgasm, Touya, gives a few final thrusts before joining her, filling her womb with his seed, coming hard until he has pumped her full, the two of them left to catch their breath together, brother and sister clinging to one another while panting. Sakura does not know what she has done, but she knows she wants to do it again, and Touya is happy to have finally had a chance with his little sister, when he thought he might never get one.

As he helps her off of him, he also helps her back into her panties, with her pussy still leaking his come. “Keep it like that all day,” he tells her with a grin. “Then you can keep something of your big brother’s inside of you to remember this morning.”

Sakura blushes as he says this, and even with her innocence, knows that this is going to be a secret kept just between the two of them. She also knows that it is a secret that will bring the two of them much closer, and completely change her relationship with her older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
